


A College Education

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Iron Man 1, Missing Scene, Robot Feels, Starkbot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: DUM-E learns at Community College while Daddy is away. It's all a mistake, DUM-E is certain of that.





	A College Education

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

DUM-E is a good bot. He's smart! He's useful! He is sure that being sent to Community College is a big mistake.

U is not as smart as DUM-E. U is here, too, sharing the same small room with DUM-E and their charging stations.

Daddy might have sent U to Community College. Sometimes he calls U 'Butterfingers' because U drops things. 

But DUM-E NEVER drops things! DUM-E makes smoothies and coffee and helps Daddy! DUM-E is an EXCELLENT helper-BOT.

DUM-E does not like Community College. He only gets to leave the room when people want to order him to do stupid things. DUM-E is NOT a DOG. DUM-E does not have to be told every little thing. But when DUM-E tries to be helpful, people do NOT appreciate it.

They put DUM-E in the closet a lot. 

And when he gets out of the closet they open his chassis, which is a NO-NO. Only Daddy is supposed to give DUM-E upgrades! 

DUM-E is a good bot. He deserves better than this. _DADDY_ would never have sent him to Community College. DUM-E remembers what happened. He and U were cleaning the workshop when OBIE came down the stairs. OBIE is a man, and NOT a GOOD BOT even though he has a bot name. 

OBIE had fire in his face. DUM-E is on FIRE SAFETY! DUM-E put out the fire. OBIE made a lot of noise.

Putting out fire is a GOOD THING. DUM-E and U should not have been sent to Community College. 

 

DUM-E is not surprised when OBIE shows up at Community College and says it was a mistake. He says "Stark would make a huge fuss over these useless toys being missing. I'm sure you learned all you could from them, anyway." He laughs and lights another fire in his face.

DUM-E does not have a fire extinguisher. DUM-E reaches out and takes the fire from OBIE's face and drops it to the floor. And then DUM-E rolls over the fire until it is DEAD, DEAD, DEAD. OBIE makes a lot of noise.

 

DUM-E is right. He and U go back home. JARVIS is there. DUM-E's fire extinguisher is there. AND THEN DADDY IS HOME.

DUM-E will be an EVEN BETTER BOT. He will listen and watch and learn and he will HELP DADDY. He will BRING DADDY anything DADDY NEEDS. DADDY will NEVER send DUM-E to Community College.

U had better watch his step, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgot my Wip, 'Peachy Keen', just haven't been able to spend the time to get into writing mode. I woke up from a nap with this little bot fic in my mind, so I have hope for writing mode to return!


End file.
